right here beside me
by slowtown x
Summary: "Ooh, look, I'm Andrew, and I'm chained to a rock and a kraken is beating me up!" She said, laughing and jumping off the rock. "Penelope..." Andrew warned. OR Andrew and Penelope are roleplaying and Penelope ends up having a lot more fun than Andrew. A Genderbent Percabeth AU (written for ObeliskX)


**This was requested by ObeliskX, who requested for me to do a roleplaying genderbent AU. It was an idea that I really liked (there was some complications, but don't worry, everything is settled now) so I decided to use it!**

 **Just for the record though, I am** _ **not**_ **taking requests. He requested this somewhere in late June, early July, and he's been waiting for this quite some time now. I just wanted him to be happy, so here you go, ObeliskX! I really hope you like it! :D**

 **I got the title from the song Up All Night by Owl City, it's a really great song! I just found out about it 'cause I randomly clicked on a Solangelo video and it had this song and I'm already in love with it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO and all that fun stuff. Really wish I did, because that would be a lot of fun. Just writing my little heart out and having thousands of people read it... *squeal***

 **Warning: cursing and kissing and all that fun stuff**

 **Rated Kinda High T because of cursing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _right here beside me_**

 _ **"The essence of a role-playing game  
**_ _ **is that it is a group, cooperative experience."  
**_ _ **~Anonymous**_

* * *

Penelope was curled up in Andrew's chest, breathing in his scent. She smiled at him, not caring to stop herself from grinning when he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her forehead.

"This is... nice," she mumbled into his neck. He chuckled when her breath hit his neck. Penelope gently placed a kiss on his neck before she snapped away from him, throwing the blanket somewhere else onto the floor, her eyes widened.

Andrew freaked out. "WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?! C'MON PENELOPE, TALK TO ME!" He yelled, sitting up on the couch and placing his strong, muscular arms on her shoulders.

A sly grin creeped onto her face, which only made him more confused. "What's happening...?"

"We should role-play."

* * *

"You have to be kidding me," Andrew said as he got up from the couch, stretching. The cold air hit his chest- probably not a good idea to be shirtless- as he went to his room to grab a t-shirt.

Penelope grinned like a wild person. "Oh, I'm not kidding. I mean, we are similar to them! Even our names are similar! Here, take my name for example. My name's Penelope. His name is Perseus." Penelope nudged Andrew's shoulder. "And your name is Andrew. Her name is Andromeda."

Andrew frowned. "So? Yes, our names are similar to theirs, but is that really a sign for us to role-play what they did?" He asked, placing the t-shirt over his head and placing his arms through the arm holes.

She blinked. "Uh, yes, it is a sign for us to role-play them!" She started to hit him with the blanket. "Pleeeeeeeeeease? I'll give you a kiss!"

He chuckled and grabbed the blanket from her. "Either way, I'll still get a kiss. You just looove kissing me. I don't know why, is it because I have incredibly soft lips? Is it because my taste is addicting? Is it because-"

"It's because you're my boyfriend and I _love_ you, you _idiot_." She mumbled, blushing hard and moving to the kitchen to get a water. "I'm just saying," she continued. "It'll be a lot of fun! I'll get Poseidon's monster-"

"And how are you going to do that?" Andrew chuckled, hopping on top of the counter and sitting there. He grabbed some playing cards and started to shuffle, which really started to annoy her.

"Let me finish! Like I said, I'll persuade one of Dad's monsters that Andromeda and Perseus originally fought, and we'll just do that part. That's it, I swear." She said. "So... are you up to it?" She asked, pleading and sticking out her lower lip.

He cursed. "I'll probably regret this, but... yes, I'll role-play with you."

Penelope squealed. "YIPEEE!" She kissed him. "You won't regret this," she said. And with that, she hopped out of the kitchen and opened the door to go outside.

"I _will_ regret this." Andrew mumbled.

* * *

Penelope returned an hour later, and Andrew looked toward her way. His girlfriend was grinning like crazy, as she started to walk inside the house with... a _kraken_? The kraken didn't look pleased at all, but she kept on saying that it needed to do this and then it would go back to her father's sea castle.

The kraken looked angry.

"Penelope... what is this? Why is there a kraken in my living room? And why are you grinning like crazy?" The sixteen year old girl started laughing.

"Jeez, Andrew, you need to calm down. Remember when I said that I would get one of my dad's sea creatures to help us role-play?" She motioned to the very sad kraken. "This is the only available kraken at the sea castle, so..." She laughed awkwardly. "What should I call you..."

"You're not going to name the kraken." Andrew sighed.

She laughed, "Yes, I am. I'll name you... Steven!" Her breath came out in short laughs, and it got so bad to the point that she collapsed in his arms and continued laughing.

He couldn't help but laugh too. "What if the kraken's a girl?"

She stopped laughing. "You're right. But I'm still going to go with Steven. Steven The Kraken. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" She asked.

Andrew felt like face-palming. "Alright. It does have a nice ring to it. Now can we please just get on with the roleplaying so I can get back to cuddling with my girlfriend?"

She grinned at him. "Yep! Okay, so what will happen first is that Steven here will pretend to be an angry monster, and I will have to go grab a rock and handcuff you to it!" She explained, a wide smile on her face.

"You're not going to handcuff me to a rock. A rock, Penelope, a freaking rock!" She grinned wider. "Oh my gods, she actually brought a rock into my living room. Along with Steven The Kraken, there's going to be a rock in here. And what are you going to name it, Daniel?!" Andrew yelled.

Penelope vanished out the door. Probably to go grab that rock.

Which left him with Steven.

* * *

Penelope panicked. She needed a rock, a large rock so she could cuff her boyfriend to it! And what about Steven? He could be in danger! What if he needed water, and all that fun stuff?

What if her dad found out that she took one of his krakens? Would he release the other kraken? She shuddered at the thought, and started walking again.

She thought of her powers. Not her water powers, her earthquake powers. She didn't need to start an earthquake- a large one, anyway- just so she could find her special rock. Will she get in trouble for starting an earthquake?

Eh, her boyfriend will yell at her anyway. It's like his job, being her overprotective father and stuff.

She closed her eyes and focused on finding a rock. A great, big, beautiful rock. Maybe one that had a lot of edges, ridges, and maybe even a tall one! All that fun stuff.

She felt the ground beneath her crumble, and then she felt in split in two. When she opened her eyes again, there was her rock. The rock that she was looking for.

It was a large, moss-covered rock, that was tall enough for her to handcuff Andrew to, with enough edges and ridges- but not sharp enough to hurt the son of Athena. She doesn't want him to hate her forever, she's only sixteen and she lives and she learns.

Penelope focused on moving the rock. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, then raised her arms, and lifted it up into air. Yes, it _totally_ looked normal having someone moving rocks, but there was nobody there!

She started to walk back to Andrew's house, when she felt some godly presence around her. She turned around and sighed, "Hi, dad," she mumbled and continued walking.

Poseidon shrunk down to her size and grinned at her. "How's my favorite daughter doing?" He asked, patting the top of her head. "You know, you should actually consider using a brush one day, it'll look nice on you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh, first of all: I'm your only daughter- unless you have any other demigod children that I would like to know about- and second: hairbrushes don't work on me." She took a deep breath. "Now, may I help you?"

He nodded briefly. "Yes, I felt an earthquake somewhere, possibly in Asia, I don't know, and you caused a deadly earthquake just for you to get a rock?! A rock, Penelope, a rock." He put his fist to his forehead and sighed heavily. "I don't know what happened. Is my parenting not good enough?" He asked.

Penelope frowned. "Well, you showed up four years ago when I was twelve, and you know, I would've liked it if you showed up to help my mom and stuff, oh, and, you should've came earlier. I could've used the extra help!" She yelled.

Poseidon shifted his weight. "Penelope. We both know that having me show up at your house a lot earlier would basically fuck everything up. And you know what? I'm a great parent! I'm raising the best damn demigod of this century! I feel great!" He said. "Alright, I gotta go, I'm needed back on Olympus."

She waved to her dad. "Bye,"

After her dad disappeared, she lifted her arms again, and the rock was back into the air. "You know what?" She mumbled to herself, "I think I'll name you Pete."

* * *

Andrew was left with the kraken. And he was bored. What was he supposed to do, have a conversation with Steven?!

His girlfriend was gone for an hour now, and he couldn't even call her. First off, that would attract monsters, and he just really wants to get through sophomore year without any complications- and whenever Andrew would try to move, Steven would look at him.

He felt intimidated.

"Hey, look... Steven, my man..." Steven glared. "sheesh, I'm just trying to have a decent conversation here. But... how are you doing? How do you like Penelope? Is she a little crazy and wild?" There was silence, so Andrew continued. "Yeah, she's a little cuckoo for cocoa puffs. But I love her."

Steven frowned- can krakens even frown? Andrew didn't want to know- and moved to the couch. Steven made a grunting sound- Andrew figured that he wanted to sit there, so he moved to the edge (in fact he got up from the couch and sat down on the chair) and Steven plopped down onto the couch.

"So... do you want any water?" Andrew asked. Steven seemed to brighten up and he took that as a 'yes' and moved into the kitchen to go get a gallon of water for Steven and a water bottle for himself. "Hey, catch," he yelled as he tossed the gallon of water to the kraken.

It slapped Steven. He made a grunting noise, and Andrew wished for his girlfriend to come back to the house already. It was a Saturday, for fuck's sake, a day meant for him and his girlfriend to cuddle, and no more of those bossy teachers that look at him funny.

Steven eventually grasped the gallon of water- he looked like he was grinning, but the grin faded as soon as he realized that it was closed- and dropped it. He let out a roar, and the son of Athena hid under a table. Steven's roar was powerful, and the neighbors were surely going to complain.

Andrew slowly walked over to the crushed gallon of water, and as soon as he picked it up, the kraken growled viscously. "Relax, buddy, I'm just going to open it for you." He said, as he removed the cap. "Here you go, a nice gallon of water for my special buddy."

Steven grunted and took the gallon and drank.

"Penelope... where are you?"

* * *

Penelope slammed the door open, walking in with a rock in the air. Andrew look terrified, Penelope looked amazed and extremely happy, and Steven was still gulping his water.

"How was Steven?" She looked at said kraken. "Hmm, I see that he's drinking water. That's good, I wouldn't want him to realize that he's on land and not in the ocean. Buttttt, I'm pretty sure that I can just go underwater right now- Andrew, do you think that's a good idea?"

Andrew shook his head. "No, Penelope. I can't breathe underwater- and before you say, 'Oh, that's okay, I'll make an air bubble', I would rather stay on land today, okay?" He said, reaching over to his girlfriend and giving her a hug.

She returned the action, and dropped the rock. "Alrighty... should we role-play now? I'm feeling excited! We have all of the props and we have Steven- he seems excited too, if you ask me- and all what we need is a great background." She said, clapping.

Steven grunted and threw the gallon of water at the wall.

"Penelope, for fuck's sake, where we are at right now is perfect! Look, sweetheart, I love you and all, but sometimes you make things more complicated than it already is. My living room is okay!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

His girlfriend made a face, almost as if she was going to cry. Andrew immediately rushed over to her, dropping to his knees and comforting her. "No, baby, don't cry… we can go to a new place for our roleplaying session to be more in the mood, I promise. Whatever makes you happy." He said, smiling a little when she lifted up her head.

There were no tears.

She was faking it.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes containing a sparkle that made his knees feel weak. He nodded. "...you don't want to really go to a different place, don't you? Andrew, I want you to be happy, more happy than me. You know that I'm a loyal person, and if you aren't happy, then that would kill me. So be brutally honest with me, do you want to role-play with me?" She asked.

Andrew broke out in a grin. "Aww, Penny, that's sweet! And of course I want to role-play with you, it's what made you like this in the first place. Even though I would rather spend my Saturday cuddling with my girlfriend, I guess roleplaying with you will make my day a lot more fun."

She clapped and set everything up. She moved the couch to the back of the room, along with everything that was in the way.

Which consisted of his two couches, his TV, his coffee table, his many plants, his bookshelves, and a few chairs.

All of those things were replaced by her gigantic rock, Steven, and the two sixteen year olds.

"So... what's going to happen?" Andrew asked, raising an eyebrow when Penelope turned around, and heard some crackling. She turned around again, with handcuffs made of ice. "You're not going to handcuff me." He said.

She nodded. "I _am_." She walked over to him, cuffing one of the loops to his left arm, and walking over to the rock and cuffing the other loop to the rock (that had a stick jabbed into it; Penelope placed it there so her boyfriend could stay there).

"You know that these are made of ice, right? It will melt." Andrew pointed out, already breathing on the handcuffs, hoping that it would melt.

She laughed. "Yeah, I know that they're made of ice. But, I made sure that they wouldn't melt, because if they did... then what would be the point? You would escape the monster and it wouldn't be any fun!" She exclaimed, planting a small kiss on his nose.

He sighed.

"So what will happen is that Steven will be the monster and be angry- you know, all that fun stuff- and he will try to kill you, and you will have to yell for my name! Got it?" She asked, disappearing somewhere into the kitchen.

"Got it..." Andrew said in defeat, glancing over at the kraken, who was already getting ready. He had an evil look on his face, and all of a sudden, Andrew wishes that he never agreed to this. He had a chance to decline it, too!

Steven roared, and got closer to the son of Athena, and tried to claw at him. The gray eyed boy tried to escape every slash and tentacle, but the kraken was far more larger and faster than him, so escaping was pretty useless.

All of a sudden, Andrew remembered that in order to be saved, he had to call Penelope's name.

"PENELOPE!" Andrew yelled, thrashing and kicking back Steven, and looking over to the side, hoping to see his girlfriend coming to the rescue.

But what he saw instead was his girlfriend sitting on the counter drinking a bottle of apple juice. She then looked up at the fighting scene, and cursed. "I'm coming, Andrew!" She said playfully and hopped of the counter, grabbing a plush sword that she may or may not have bought from a prop store.

Steven slashed again at Andrew, and said person hissed in pain. He looked over to the side again, and luckily Penelope was standing there holding a plush sword. She took the sword and gently tapped the kraken.

Nothing happened.

"Bloody hell, Penelope! Can you just slay the kraken? Please?" He whined, kicking and thrashing the air again. Steven slapped him with his tentacles, and there was a loud slapping sound. Andrew cried out in pain again.

Penelope tapped her chin. "Hmm... you have to beg for it." She said, smirking.

He groaned. "Beg for it? Penelope!" He yelled, closing his eyes and breathed heavily. "Please, Penelope, save me from the kraken." He said.

She grinned. "That's not good enough." There was silence for a moment, until she started mocking him. She climbed on the rock and pretended to be her boyfriend and mimicking a deep voice. "Ooh, look, I'm Andrew, and I'm chained to a rock and a kraken is beating me up!" She said, laughing and jumping down the rock.

"Penelope..." Andrew warned.

"Hey, I'm on the ground and not on a rock! I also don't have a kraken trying to kill me!" She said, laughing harder and collapsing on the ground, only to continue her laughing.

"PENELOPE!"

She continued teasing him, until she finally calmed down, and told Steven to go back to the water castle, which made the kraken immediately rush out of the house.

"And then there was two," she said, running her hand through her impossibly messy hair. She winked at him, and Andrew felt like he needed to kill her and also kiss her shamelessly.

"Yes, now can you release me from these handcuffs and from this rock?" Andrew asked, sticking out his bottom lip.

She rolled her eyes and put her hand on the handcuffs, which instantly melted them. "Now that I'm free..." he muttered to himself. "I can finally do this..."

She frowned slightly. "What do you me-"

He jumped onto her, holding onto her neck and dragging her down to the ground. She screamed, but then she started laughing. "Andrew, get off of me- HEY DON'T TICKLE ME!" She warned, but that was useless. He started tickling her, and she laughed uncontrollably.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ANDREW!" She yelled, and kicked him off of her. It didn't hurt, though, since she was as light as a feather. "For that, you're spending the night chained to the rock." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Penny... you wouldn't do that..." He said, putting his hands up in a surrendering position.

She did.

* * *

"I hate you," he hissed.

"I love you too."

But she knew that he didn't really hate her, since she could hear the smile in his voice. And whether he wanted to admit or not, he did have a lot of fun roleplaying with her.

But nobody needed to know that.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **Well, I finished it. Man, that took a long time just for a simple story. And now you know... I can't do requests. I mean, writing this was a lot of fun, it's just that I take forever writing a simple story, and I really like procrastinating. :3**

 **Anyway, I really hope that you like it, ObeliskX! I worked really hard on it, and I apologize if it wasn't what you expected. But I hope that it was up to your expectations and it made you laugh! :D**

 **I hope all of you enjoyed it, and please review!**


End file.
